


Life as the Ultimate Inventor

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi uses opposite tactics to get Miu to do what they want. Shuichisweet talksher, while Kokichitrash talksher.Yet, she still does the task anyways.Yet those tactics has a very emotional effect on her. Either she loves it, or hates it, it just really pisses her off.Life of an inventor, I guess.





	Life as the Ultimate Inventor

**Author's Note:**

> Iruma is suppose to be an important character in this series, and I've been wanting to do her for a while.
> 
> I'm proud of how this turned out _but_...
> 
> Well, I guess the end notes can explain.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“Y-You want me to _what_!?”

“Make a pillow out of just… J-Just Ouma-kun’s clothes.” He smiled, “With a catch of course! I’d normally ask Toujou-san, but she can’t help with what I have in mind!”

“L-Like?”

“Maybe… M-Maybe have ’ _happy dreams_ ’ with Ouma-kun?” He brightened up, “The Love Hotel is enough, but the keys are _expensive_ as hell, and- It’s usually randomized between each person!”

“So, you want a pillow not only out of Ouma’s clothes…” She narrowed her eyes, “… But one that gets you off every time you use it? With Ouma too!?”

“I-I can’t help it!” He _giggled_ , “I’m just not into anyone else _but him_! P-Please, Miu!”

“Q-Quit with the first name basis already!” Iruma cried, flustered, “Fine! Toujou is gonna have to fucking make the pillow first, after you get the… M-Material.”

“Thank you, Iruma-san!” He _smiled_ , “No problem! It’ll only take a couple days, I promise!”

With that, he ran out the door. Probably to meet up with Akamatsu later. She thought that he was into Akamatsu, but it seems like what he asked for said otherwise. Iruma felt a little disappointed that Saihara-kun wasn’t into girls.

Oh well.

So, she needs to work on some cameras _and_ some pillow? She has a _lot_ on her plate. At least it’s just the cameras for tonight, and _then_ the pillows, at least. So, she doesn’t need to work with them for one night.

Still…

They were _just_ talking about the camera’s functions, and he suddenly came up with that request. Asking about a pillow that gets you off on your sleep, what… Yeah, she usually makes inventions like that, but coming from _him_ felt odd. She just doesn’t think he is the type.

She’d usually refuse this kind of offer, but after a while, he just started using affectionate words and gestures. Practically _pressuring_ her to give in, and do what he wants. She didn’t think he’d use that kind of tactic either, and it _pissed her off_. Doing whatever he says because he’s too affectionate and over-bearing, and he seems to know this too. She would’ve thought he was after her too, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s practically head-over-heels for _Ouma out of all people_.

Still, she’ll do what she must.

She lets it slide, and started working on the cameras. She didn’t like Akamatsu, but she admits, she’s _very_ confident. She wants to be _at least_ a help to her and Saihara.

Damn it, Saihara.

**X-X-X-X**

Akamatsu’s execution didn’t change his behavior.

Iruma was starting to wonder what was going through his head, as he came in with a checkered pillow. So, Toujou finally finished the pillow, but nothing seems to be affecting him when it comes to Akamatsu’s execution. She would often try and berate her on purpose, but that’s just it. He just laughs it off, and excitedly explain the idea for the pillow.

 _Love Hotel scene where Ouma is already ruler of the world_. _Saihara second in command_. _Saihara is like a pet_. _A slave_.

Iruma knew he liked being bossed around- that was probably why he liked him in the first place. Still, what kind of kink is that? It was very _spacific_ , especially when it comes to prisoners and how much Ouma checks on him. It was a weird request, and she wasn’t sure if she was gonna fulfill that.

Yet, she _can’t_ say no, or else he’ll use his stupid underhanded tactics again, and she’ll be too flustered to say no.

She wondered how _mad_ Saihara has to be in order to push aside a loved one for another. ‘Cause she was sure Saihara loved Akamatsu too. She can see it in his eyes- sad, lonely, and he obviously wanted to make-

 _Knock knock_.

Ouma came in carrying a couple pieces of paper, one with a _large smile_ upon his face. She decided to try and push him away.

“Go away, I’m busy!” Iruma hissed, “I don’t care what kind of fucking request you have, just-”

“Nuh-uh, I’m not gonna listen to a dumb pig like you!” Ouma pouted, “I wanna get these done!”

“P-Pig…!?”

Ouma uses _opposite_ tactics of Saihara. Saihara would sweet talk her, while Ouma would trash talk her. At times like this, she wishes she could do only Saihara’s, not that little jerk’s requests.

Still, she has a lot on her plate enough as it was. She was _tired_ after working on Akamatsu’s cameras all night, and she has to get Saihara’s pillow done before she does anymore.

“Wait, is that a pillow of my scarves?”

Well, shit.

“It’s mine to get off at night.” Iruma lied, “It’s a new invention only for me, so leave it alone!”

“Get off?” He tilted his head, innocently, “Now I’m _waaaaaaaaay_ more curious. Who’s it for?”

“I just said it was mine!”

“Nuh-uh!” Ouma smirked, “You’re lying.”

“I-I am telling the truth!” Iruma glared, “What, are your ears broken?”

“Nah, I just don’t think that dirty mouth should get dirtier!” Ouma snickered, “Oh wait, it’s already rotten!”

“R-Rotten!?”

“Now, tell me, or I might just throw that trash away.” Ouma scoffed, checking his nails, “Who’s is it?”

Iruma began to tear up- how rude. A gorgeous lady like her shouldn’t be treated like this.

“I-It’s Saihara-kun’s.” She confessed, “H-He r-requested that m-material spacifically, and he’s having me modify it for… A-Another purpose.”

“Saihara-chan?” Ouma tilted his head, “What kind of purpose?”

“You don’t need to know!” Iruma cried, “P-Please, leave it at that!”

No matter what he said, she wasn’t gonna say anymore about the subject. Saihara obviously loved the guy, but she doesn’t see what’s so special about him, besides his looks. Maybe it was just lust, and he just fell for him for his looks. Iruma huffed, he deserves better.

“Well, I’m probably gonna interrogate Saihara-chan later, then!” Ouma clearly saw she wasn’t gonna say anymore. So, he quickly changed the subject. “Care to look at these blueprints, and see if you can do any of them?”

“Blueprints, huh?” She took one, and looked, “Hm… I could probably do a few, maybe the hammer and the bomb.”

“Great!” Ouma cried, “How soon?”

“Probably a few days _tops_.” She frowned, “This pillow won’t take long anyways, and I have an appointment with Kiibo-kun later.”

“I don’t mind!” Ouma grinned, “That could be a lie, though! Nishishi!”

“Whatever.” She waved him off, “Just check in every now and then to get information on the functions, ‘cause it’s not as simple as pushing a button, ya know.”

“Nishishi, I plan to!” Ouma waved, “Thanks again, bitch!”

“B-Bitch!?”

She didn’t say anymore as Ouma ran out. She looked down, as her heart suddenly felt heavy. She _really_ doesn’t see what Saihara sees in him, maybe it’s all for looks, and not for personality, or otherwise. She suddenly felt bad for Saihara, as she hesitantly reached for the pillow, and paused.

“Maybe… I-I don’t wanna do this.” She realized she began to shake, “But, It’s for his own good.”

She can’t believe she was thinking of doing _that_.

 _That_ being murder.

Though, there is no spacific reason to at the moment, maybe use the next motive that Monokuma presents. There’s _gotta_ be _something_ she can do to get rid of that brat.

Still, she’s _gotta_ finish this pillow, and blueprints, then meet up with Kiibo later.

It’ll be worth it to see a smile upon Saihara’s face.

**X-X-X-X**

Indeed, it was worth it.

Saihara gave a _huge smile_ to Iruma, before hugging her. She tensed up as Saihara hugged the pillow happily. Iruma probably assumed that Ouma didn’t confront him yet about the pillow, but then again, whatever he says is always a lie anyways. So, he probably lied about confronting him.

He pulled away, and waved at Iruma, holding the pillow tight.

“Thank you, Miu!” He happily cheered, “Just, thank you!”

“Whatever.” Iruma pouted, “Y-You’re welcome.”

He happily cheered, and ran out of her lab, still as energetic as usual. She guesses that tonight he’ll probably use it right away. Iruma still wasn’t sure what to feel.

Should she feel bad? The motive that Monokuma presented didn’t effect Ouma in anyway lately, so she has no motive to kill him. She thought about multiple sources, but so far, none as come up. She decided to wait it out, and see if the next motive was acceptable or not.

‘Cause certainly, Saihara deserves better.

**X-X-X-X**

It didn’t take her long to process what Saihara just requested.

“Some waterproof pool toy with a security camera?” She frowned, “Why a pool toy?”

“‘Cause I just wanna check something out!” Saihara chuckled, “I swear, it has nothing to do with spying, but I _do_ wanna catch the next culprit. Um, but, you don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll do it.” Iruma frowned, “I just need a reason _why_ a virgin like you would need to spy on the pool.”

“It’s useful for _multiple_ reasons, Miu!” Saihara grinned, “Maybe to spy on the girls- or to catch the next culprit in the act. Either way, it’s something I wanna use it for!”

“Humph, fine, I’ll do it.” Iruma stood up, “Just don’t come crying to me if no girls in bikinis come to the pool. You’ll probably just end up using that pillow of yours.”

“Don’t worry, no intention on that!” Saihara _laughed_ , “I’m probably just gonna use my pillow. Maybe I’d see Ouma-kun there!”

Iruma winced at that name. Of course it’s probably gonna be used for Ouma. She wasn’t so sure… She doubts he’d go to the pool for _any_ reason, so maybe that pillow would be used tonight, anyways.

Besides, he’s practically _obsessed_ with Ouma. So, maybe it _is_ gonna be used for finding culprits.

“Fine, fine, I said I’d do it.” Iruma waved him off, “Now, go have fun on that fucking pillow of yours.”

“Thanks, Iruma-san!”

With that, he eventually _did_ run out, and Iruma paused for a minute.

 _Saihara tricked her again into making more crazy inventions_.

Iruma huffed, and decided to work on the bombs before starting on his request. She was too pissed to notice the _knock_ on the door. So, the guest let themselves in, only to see Iruma working on something else entirely.

“What’s up?”

“Leave me alone!” She glared, “Fucking virgin!”

“Well, who’s the rude _bitch_ ignoring her guest?” They smirked, “I see she’s practically bent over for my beloved Saihara-chan, like one.”

“What did you say!?”

Iruma didn’t realize it was Ouma who visited. Grinning at her, almost too innocently.

“I said you’re bent head-over-heels for Saihara-chan like a bitch!” Ouma snickered, “He seems to be playing you like one too! Nishishi!”

“Yeah, I’m aware!” Iruma felt herself falling apart, but she had to stay focused, “So what!?”

“Oh, so you have bite after all!” Ouma playfully gasped, “Only for Saihara-chan, right?”

“I said ’ _leave me alone_ ’, fucking virgin!” Iruma nearly hissed, “I need to finish this before he gets back!”

“So, what are you working on now?” Ouma grinned, “There seems to be a lotta rubber.”

“It’s suppose to be a waterproof pool toy with a security camera.” Iruma sighed, “He spacifically requested this to catch the next culprit!”

“What makes you so sure?” Ouma smirked, “My beloved Saihara-chan can be a pervert for all we know!”

“Look, even _I_ know he isn’t fucking like that!” Iruma hissed, “Besides, he… Doesn’t play for that team.”

“So, you still fell for him, even though he’s gay?” Ouma tilts his head, “What kind of girl are you?”

“I’d like you to shut your mouth!” Iruma glared, “Either come back later today, or tomorrow!”

“Suit yourself.” Ouma grinned, “But, uh, you’re red.”

Iruma glared as Ouma ran out. Her heart heavy, and she felt herself a little. Indeed, she did feel hot, but that was probably a combination of being pissed off, and working on Saihara’s invention. Iruma sighed, and continued to work on the invention.

**X-X-X-X**

“Thank you, Iruma-san!”

Saihara practically brightened up upon seeing the new pool toy. He made sure it worked, and it was waterproof, before hugging Iruma again. She still tensed up, but after a while, she relaxed. He was just about to leave, when she stopped him, confident.

“What do you see in Ouma?” She got straight to the point, “Why do you like that little piece of shit in the first place?”

“‘Cause, I just do.” Saihara grins, “He’s kinda cute, and funny. That’s it.”

“There’s… Something more to it, isn’t there?” Iruma frowned, “I understand why you want to get off on him, but why _him_ out of all people?”

Silence.

She realized that he began to shake. Soon, his shaking joined in with _laughter_. Laughter like _pain_ , memories to which you want to forget, but can’t… At least that’s what she picked up.

After a while, he shook his head. Obviously not wanting to speak anymore about it.

“Ahh… I’ll tell you later, okay?” Saihara sadly smiled, “I _promise_ , ‘kay?”

She let it be, as he left, rubbing his head.

Maybe it was best to leave the subject alone, but it made one thing clear.

 _Ouma did something_.

She didn’t know what, or how, but he did something to him. That, alone, should be enough motive to kill.

Screw Monokuma, she’ll take Ouma with her to hell.

She never should’ve fallen for him in the first place, though. So, she decided to push those thoughts aside, and let it be.

Plus, Saihara wouldn’t be happy about what she was plotting. So, she left it be for now.

Besides, Saihara seems happy to just _be_ with Ouma.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of how the fic and Saihara turned out, but I'm just not proud of how Iruma turned out.
> 
> I grew to like Miu, and I wanted to include her for a while. She's suppose to be an important character, after all for... Well, _obvious reasons_ , but still.
> 
> ... My Iruma just has a one-sided crush, I guess. Sad too, since I dunno who to ship her with, and I want her to be happy, I guess...
> 
> She's suppose to be like a _mad scientist_ sort of character. All over the place, and her design kinda supports this too. Hair all over the place, and her personality too. _Especially_ during her free-time events, it just shows that trait... She can be smart if she wants to. Unfortunately, she just chooses not to think too much. Oh well.
> 
> Btw, I like to headcanon that Saihara _does_ ask Toujou and Iruma to make that special pillow almost every timeline. 'Cause, why not? He's still a high school boy. He can dream. He even lets Ouma do as he pleases, but only occasionally ( for obvious reasons, I won't write that stuff, but still ). It's cute, and sometimes he only asks Toujou, just for a break. ^^
> 
> Enough rambling. I explained my reasoning enough. ><
> 
> Thank you, very much, for reading. ^^


End file.
